


Coffee, Please?

by shiratakitaki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiratakitaki/pseuds/shiratakitaki
Summary: Kyungsoo had a rough day (or week) at work and he just wants a cup of coffee from his husband.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Coffee, Please?

Baekhyun had developed a habit during his stressful college years, and that habit is drinking coffee. A cup a day, minimum. At first, he only drank coffee during exams to stay awake, but even after the exams finished, he felt unenergized to endure his activities throughout his day without a cup of coffee beforehand. Kyungsoo even said to him once that he’s a maniac, as it really becomes a habit for Baekhyun to the point he’ll even drink it at night even though he doesn’t really need to pull an all-nighter. 

Kyungsoo, on the other hand, is more of a tea person. It’s not like he despises coffee, he just doesn’t like it and wouldn’t drink it unless it’s necessary, in this case, to work overtime. Moreover, he developed a rather mild case of insomnia lately, so he tries to avoid coffee as much as possible.

One night, Baekhyun was watching the series Kyungsoo loved to call “a dream high school for the liberals” (it’s Sex Education, really.) when he heard the beep sound that indicated the opening of their apartment’s front door. There he was, Kyungsoo, with dark circles around his eyes, clearly sulking. He made almost no effort walking, as he shuffled to snuggle up next to his husband. “Rough day?” Baekhyun asked, pitying his husband, as he put down his almost empty (yes, you guessed it) cup of coffee on the table in front of his. Kyungsoo didn’t answer, only nodded, burying his face on the crook of Baekhyun’s shoulder. Why does Baekhyun always smell so good? Kyungsoo thought.

“Let me guess, that new finance head fucked up again? What’s his name... Minhee? Minho?” 

“Are you a mind reader or something? Why are you always able to read my mind? And it’s Minho.” Kyungsoo corrected him. 

He laughed, and Kyungsoo swore it was the best sound he heard that day. “The fact that we’ve known each other for the past 10 years maybe? Or I don’t know, maybe it’s because I’ve been living with you for the last 3 years?” 

“You’re my husband, not my roommate, just say we’ve been married instead of living together, Jesus.” Kyungsoo grumbled. 

“Aw, my baby is really grumpy today. Guess he really fucked shit up, huh. Still couldn’t reconcile the report yet?” Baekhyun reached out for Kyungsoo’s head, patting it lovingly.

“It is such a simple task, Baek. A really, really simple task and this whole mess could’ve been avoided if he was thorough. But he just HAD to fail this one simple task and bring the whole team down. Even the damn intern can do better than him! I’m confused, how on earth did he get the promotion? Now even I have to jump right in and finish the report for him. And I have to finish it by tomorrow. God, I am not a staff!” He explained, lifting his head from Baekhyun’ shoulder to meet his eyes. “And that means I’ll hardly getting any sleep tonight. Does Dad wants me to die young or something?” He groaned. 

Due to the position they were in, Baekhyun could see the tiredness on his husband’s face. Of course he was tired. He had been coming home at above 10 pm almost every day for the past 2 weeks. He lifted his hand, caressing Kyungsoo’s face. Kyungsoo leaned to his touch. Gosh, seeing Baekhyun was a breath of fresh air. 

“I’m gonna need some of your coffee tonight.” 

Baekhyun frowned upon hearing his husband’s request. “No, you won’t be able to sleep until morning! Just go to sleep, I’ll finish the report for you. You know I’m literally a part of the company, right?” 

“It has to be me, it has to. I can’t afford another mistake, Baek.” He snapped.

Baekhyun was shocked upon hearing his husband’s answer, but he tried to hide it, knowing that he snapped from the exhaustion. When he pulled his hand away from him, Kyungsoo realized that he had snapped at him. 

“Sorry, Baek. It’s not like I don’t trust you, it’s just I’ve been involved way too deep and I’d like to finish it myself so I’ll know every single detail. Thank you for offering, honey.” He quickly grabbed his hand and kissed it. 

“I know. It’s just.. I hate seeing you like this. You’re like a walking zombie.” He frowned. 

He rubbed his thumb over Baekhyun’ hand, smiling reassuringly. “Just this one report and then my work hours will go back to normal. So let me have that coffee, yeah? I really can’t afford to fall asleep.” 

He thought for a few moments, he didn’t want to worsen his husband’s bad sleeping pattern, but what harm can a cup of coffee do? Besides, it was only for one night. 

“Alright. Just this one night, okay? And you have to sleep early tomorrow.” He answered, as he sipped his last sip of coffee and prepared himself to get up and make Kyungsoo his coffee. He missed the mischievous glint on his husband’s eyes, and Kyungsoo loves it, his husband’s unawareness, and he loves to take advantage of it to steal a kiss or two. 

“Latte or espresso, babe?” He asked. 

“What were you having? I’ll have that.” He nodded towards his now empty cup. 

“Caramel latte it is, then.” 

As Baekhyun got up, Kyungsoo quickly pulled down his hand so he was sitting on his lap, startled. “Kyungja, what-“ 

His words were cut short as Kyungsoo kissed him deeply; the kiss was long and sweet, with a hint of hunger. Going home at almost midnight every day for almost two weeks meant he came home when Baekhyun was already fast asleep, and the kiss made Baekhyun realizes how much he had missed his husband. 

Kyungsoo smiled into their kiss, tasting the strong taste of coffee on his lips. They pulled away later, both catching their breath. 

“You just love to steal a kiss from me, don’t you.” He beamed, his cheeks were tinted light pink. Kyungsoo had always find it cute, when they were married for almost 4 years and Baekhyun would often still blushed after they kissed. 

“Now let me go so I can make you your coffee!”

“I’m not sleepy anymore.” He replied cheekily, putting his forehead on Baekhyun’s. 

“I got my dose of coffee already.” He said, licking his lips before closing the gap between them and kissed Baekhyun again, more senselessly this time.

“Ugh, you’re such a sap, Mister Do.” He said when they finally pulled away, arms linking on Kyungsoo’s neck as he stared on his husband lovingly. 

“I think I know what we should do after this.” He grinned as he trailed his fingers down his husband’s arms.

He quickly understood what he had meant, before rolling his eyes dramatically. “You, Do Kyungsoo, will be the death of me.”

Kyungsoo smiled, and needless to say, that night, all of his exhaustion were long gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I've been writing fanfictions for as long as I remember, but I never really had the chance to post it anywhere. Hope you guys enjoy it! Baeksoo is one of my primary ship lol I just love the pair of our two lovely main vocalists <3\. Anyways, English isn't my first language so please bear with me when you find some grammar mistakes! Enjoy!


End file.
